russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Entertainment broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial religious television station IBC-13 Manila. Aside from IBC-13's religious, children, entertainment and news and public affairs programming dominate the non-prime slots, Viva-TV on primetime with its sports, entertainment and animated programming. Viva-TV sponsors other events, particularly parties around the Metro Manila area and the Filipino viewers free access to local and international sports events. They also promote upcoming Viva movies with Foreign, Pinoy and Cartoon movies and Interviews for the upcoming movies both local and international movies. The station will also served the rights to broadcast the special coverage of the 2012 London Olympics. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Currently broadcast by IBC-13 As of June 5, 2011, IBC-13 programming including news and public affairs programs and entertainment-produced shows that aired on Channel 13. 'News Team 13' 'News Programs' *''IBC Express Balita'' (1998-present) **''IBC Express Balita: Weekend Edition'' (1998-present) *''IBC Headliners'' (1994-present) *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' (1999-2007, 2010-present) *''Ronda Trese'' (2000-2002, 2011-present) 'Documentaries and Public Affairs' *''Biyaheng Langit'' (2007-present) *''Cooltura'' (2011-present) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2010-present) *''Health Line'' (2008-present) *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' (2007-present) *''Linawin Natin'' (1992-2007, 2011-present) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Tagamend'' (2008-present) 'Entertainment' 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (2010-present) *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (re-run) *''Tukaan'' (1998-present) 'Talk Shows' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2001, 2011-present) 'Variety Shows' *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-present) *''Lunch Break'' (2000-2003, 2010-present) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2003, 2011-present) 'Children Shows' *''Y2K: Yes to Kids'' (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Religious' *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-present) *''El Shaddai'' (1980-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-present) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-present) *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-present) *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-present) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-present) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-present) 'TV Shopping' *''EZ Shop'' (2003-present) 'Specials' *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-present) 'Foreign shows' 'IBC Kids' IBC-13 airs children's programming for kids every morning and afternoon slots dubbed as IBC Kids. *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2009-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-present) *''Cartoon Collection'' (1998-present) *''KangaZoo Club'' (1999-2007, 2011-present) *''Pappyland'' (2008-present) 'From Viva-TV' For the programs previously aired by Viva-TV, see List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV. This list includes programs aired by Viva-TV premieres on IBC-13 in June 5, 2011. Viva-TV on IBC-13 is broadcasted from Monday-Friday at 5:00-11:30pm (expert on the 8:00pm on Tuesdays which is occupied by DMZ-TV), while the weekenusuall begins at 10:00am on Saturdays (expert on the 11:30am on Sundays which is occupied by Lunch Break) and 11:00 am on Sundays (expert on the 1:00pm on Sundays which is occupied by DMZ-TV. 'Drama Series' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (2011-present) *''Dear Heart'' (1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Flames'' (2010-present) *''May Bukas Pa'' (2011-present) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, 2010-present) 'Comedy' *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (1998-2002, 2010-present) *''Petra's Panniest'' (2012-present) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (2011-present) *''Wow!'' (1998-2002, 2010-present) 'Showbiz-Oriented Shows' *''@Annebishowsa'' (2012-present) *''Chikalectric'' (2010-present) *''Daily Top 10'' (2012-present) *''Popstar Diaries'' (2010-present) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (2010-present) 'Lifestyle' *''Cristinetopia'' (2011-present) *''Especially 4 U'' (2012-present) 'Game Shows' *''Fighting Family'' (2011-present) *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, 2011-present) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2012-present) 'Music Videos' *''Music K-POP'' (2010-present) *''OPM TV'' (2010-present) 'Reality' *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (2011-present) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (2012-present) *''SM Little Stars'' (2010-present) 'Sports' *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''PBA on Viva-TV'' (1999-2002, 2011-present) *''Viva Main Event'' (2008-present) 'Talk Shows' *''KC.com'' (2012-present) *''The Jon Santos Show'' (2012-present) 'Variety Shows' *''Pop Girls'' (2010-present) *''Viva Concerts'' (2010-present) 'Movie Blocks/Special' *''Cartoon Premiere Night'' (2010-present) *''Now Showing'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) *''Sinemaks'' (1998-2003, 2010-present) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (1999-2001, 2011-present) 'Asianovelas' *''Dream High Season 2'' (2012-present) 'Cartoons' *''Atomic Betty'' (2011-present) *''Barbie'' (2010-present) *''Grossology'' (2010-present) *''Magic Wonderland'' (2012-present) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (2010-present) *''Polly Pocket'' (2011-present) *''Pop Pixie'' (2011-present) *''Pozaman'' (2010-present) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2010-present) *''Trollz'' (2010-present) *''Winx Club'' (2010-present) 'Special Coverage' *''Azkals Philippine National Team'' (2011-present) *''2012 London Olympics'' (2012-present) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-present) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-present) 'IBC Regional Shows' 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio, TV-6 Mountain Province and TV-8 Dagupan) *''IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (IBC-13 Cebu) *''Sinulog Festival'' (IBC-13 Cebu) Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''12 Under Club'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Kampeon sa Rehiyon'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Mindanao' Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (IBC-13 Davao) Upcoming shows See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation